


Swan Queen Week June 2014

by katicparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katicparrilla/pseuds/katicparrilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written at 2 am sorry for mistakes</p></blockquote>





	1. Awkward Situation

Regina is downstairs getting a book to read in the bath when she is startled by a splash from said bath, it’s late at night and Henry is at a sleepover so no one else but her should be in the bath. 

"Who’s there" 

She calls out and getting no response goes to investigate. When reaching her bathroom she is shocked by a fully dressed, wet and very asleep sheriff in her bath. Once getting over her shock Regina smirks wondering what MIss Swan must have been dreaming about to transport herself into Regina’s bath and not wake up.Deciding to have a bit of fun Regina leans down and whispers into the other woman’s ear,

"Miss Swan are you going to be joining me then?"

Emma murmurs to herself as if in agreement before waking up, swearing and turning bright red.

"Fuck! Regina! What… what am I… How the fuck did I get here?" 

Emma stutters turning more and more red as she does. Regina gives her a stern look for all her swearing and the softens her face at how embarrassed she looks.

"When first learning magic sometimes your subconscious can make you transport and do magic in your sleep. The question is what were you dreaming about that brought you to my bath"

Regina finished with a raise of an eyebrow. At Regina’s question, although it didn’t look to be possible Emma’s blush increased ten fold. Emma tried to get out of the bath but Regina pushed her back wanting, no needing an answer. 

"I may have been dreaming about you."

Emma rushed out. Regina being genuinely surprised had to refrain herself from asking the stupid question of me. 

"Well us actually in your bath doing unspeakable things to each other."

Emma said all in one breath and doing her best not to look at Regina’s reaction. After a minute of silence from Regina, Emma moved as to get out but again Regina pushed her back. Emma tried to give her best I’m sorry look and was surprised by Regina settling over her in the bath and kissing her, leaving Emma breathless.


	2. Fake Relationship

If her daughter and Regina were in a relationship why did she only ever see them close enough to kiss but never anything more. They never hold hands or even have the lightest of touches and Snow really wishes they would…

You may think that Snow White would never want to see the former Evil Queen and her daughter together but as she said to Regina she knows that Regina she loves with all her soul and Snow has seen how she looks at her daughter and she would love to see her daughter being happy just as much as she would love to see Regina happy.

Her thoughts focus on where she is going has she walks into the sheriff station but then stops short when she hears the two women her thoughts were just on.

"I can’t do this anymore"

Emma’s voice cracks.

"Miss Swan it was your Idea to fake it. Why are you backing out now?"

Snow hears the slight whine in Regina’s and smiles knowing clearly that Regina was trying to twist this situation to better suit her, and took that whine as confirmation of Snows presumption that Regina had feelings for her daughter, most likely loved if you looked more than a second at the way Regina stares longingly at Emma.

"It hasn't had the desired effect."

Emma says softly ready for Regina’s snark.

"Of course it didn't make the pirate jealous he is already head over heels in love with you. The only thing you've achieved is making the pirate want a threesome and WE DIDN'T EVEN KISS! Like can he please understand no and taken."

Regina starts with snark and finishes with a rant that just screams jealously. At this Snow leans her head around the side to see through the gap of the door and sees Regina lay her hand on Emma's arm as she says taken.

"I know right and no that was not what I was trying to do but it would have been a plus if Hook understood no is no and that he will never make me change my mind." 

Emma says staring at the hand on her arm and it clicks to Snow Emma loves Regina too, and they are just as clueless as each other. Regina starts to move her hand up and done Emma's arm to clam her growing frustration and to hide hers. After a few minutes Emma barely whispers.

"Regina?"

Regina brings her eyes up and says as quietly as Emma.

"Yes dear."

And its the only time Snow has heard Regina use the word Dear without it sounding patronising and cruel. 

"I'll tell you why I did this if you don't be mean with your words, just walk out forget I said anything and will continue on like before we started faking it." 

Regina nods but Emma barely takes any notice and keeps on talking. 

"I like that but I would really like more, I would love y... I wanted to try and make the faking it real." 

Emma rushes out and looks down but Regina smiles softly and moves her hand from Emma's arm to her chin and slowly pulls her head up and the whispers softly into Emma's surprised open mouth.

"You blind idiot, I wanted the same thing, I love you too."

Snow sees them lean in for their first kiss and then walks away knowing her two favourite females will be happy together.


	3. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written at 2 am sorry for mistakes

Its been two months since the accident, a month and half since Regina woke up and a month and a half minus a day since Whale told me that Regina remembers everything but Henry and I, that it would be best to move out of the manor giver her 3 months to remember something and then will think of something. Which at the time sounded like a load of bull crap to me but after 2 months of being unable to love my wife i’m full on feed up and doctors can fuck off. 

I grab the plastic slip filled with photos of Regina and I’s relationship from first date, marriage and beyond, which also contains her wedding ring and rush down the stairs of the house of my parents where Henry and I are staying. I try to exit the house undetected but Snow must detect my hast.

"Emma dear where are you going?"

Snow asks concern lacing every word. I sneakily move the slip out of her line of sight and think of a lie that sounds believable.

"Going to pick up Henry from his friends."

I say kicking myself mentally as Snow picks up on the lie and the sneaky move of the slip and raises an eyebrow pointedly at it in question.

"Mum, I need… I can’t… Regina… waiting hurts… I need to do SOMETHING!"

I sob leaning against the wall before my frustrated takes over and I scream out greatful that its just mum and I. I slide down the wall and Snow joins me on the floor and pulls me into her chest 

"I’m not going to do anything rash I just want her to know what she isn’t remembering, she would want that."

I whisper into her chest and she nods against my head.

————————————————————————————————————-

I pull into the driveway of my home, the manor and repeat the mantra ‘nothing rash, nothing rash, I promised mum nothing rash’. I get out of the car and stand at the door about to knock trying to collect myself when the door suddenly opens startling me. Regina’s face is giddy and my hopes get up thinking she may have remembered but then the expression is dropped and replaced with an expression of suspicion.

"Hello. May I ask who you are?"

My heart drops as it is confirmed that she really doesn’t remember me.

"I’m the sheriff, I have some belongs of yours that was found after the accident, I’m just here to return them, then I’ll be out of your hair."

I try to say confidently only up the slip. She takes the slip and walks past me obviously to continue to her original destination and as she brushes me off the mantra leaves my brain and I grab her and kiss her with all the love I have for this woman and I am rewarded with a slap and then she leaves. I stand there shocked at myself and wishing to myself that I wish this was magical induced amnesia and then that kiss would have worked.

————————————————————————————————————-

I get in my car and throw the slip on the passenger seat beside me landing with a thud alerting me to the fact that there is quite a lot in there. I’m driving to the doctors hospital for a check up and while I’m there I’m going to have a lot of questions to ask.

"Mayor Mills, right this way" 

Dr Whale ushers me into a patient room as soon as I arrive and before he goes into his repetitive, pointless medical rumbo jumbo, I jump in with my say.

" Yes I know, medical and physically I fine so we still have no cause of my amnesia, an amnesia you have yet to tell me what of?"

I ask with bite to statment to make it into a question. Dr Whale gets intimidated and starts pulling at his collar. 

"Just shut up. I do not care about my own distress guessing from your fumble over my name which you've done before but never this bad, I'm married, Which means there is at least one other person whose in distress by this situation and I would like to know who." 

I hate when my voice gets agitated but not knowing is something I hate. Dr Whale sighs and then rushes out.

"Actually two people your wife Sheriff Emma Swan and your son Henry who's 16." 

My face turns to shock as I think about the women who kissed me this morning and Millions of questions overwhelm my mind so I rush out of the hospital room. I get into my car and finally look at the slip of things the sheriff gave me and I see a ring, which i pick up and muscle memory puts on my wedding ring finger. And has I do I vaguely remember the sheriff having two rings this morning so I guess that means I purposed. I also see photos, lots of photos of her and I, and a boy which I guess is Henry. Before I get too sad to drive anywhere I stop looking and drive home.

For the next 5 days I stay home and look at all the photos and fiddle with my ring, never taking it off. As I go through the photos I discover things from the writing on the back of every photo. Like we've been married for 3 years and our last name is Swan-Mills. Also that Henry is biological Emma's but that I adopted him as a baby and that Emma game into our life when he was ten. Oh and that she is Snow's daughter which made me laugh for a good while, but apart from that all I've done is cry by how much I wish I could remember. I wish my accident was a magical accident because then Emma's kiss would have worked.

\--------------------------------------------------  
As I walk down the path I see Emma about to enter the diner and call out to her.

"Miss Swan."

She doesn't turn and I know she can hear me and then I remember the knew, old information I've been given and call out again but With a different name.

"Mrs Swan-Mills" 

Emma stops short of the steps and turns to face me and before I can get her hopes up and hurt her anymore I rush out.

"I don't remember, but my heart cries just as I do knowing that it's true." 

Emma deflates and goes to leave.

"I don't cry because i'm upset about who I married or that the son isn't biologically mine. I cry because my heart knows I love you both so much and is empty without you two but I don't what I'm messing and I can't just pretend I do, all I know is I need you to teach me to love you and Henry again. I don't care if I never get my memories back as long as I have my family." 

I've been talking with my head afraid to see if she left and if she didn't worried for her reaction and then I feel a hand on my arm so soft and familiar and tears come to my eyes at how close yet how far the memories are. Emma quickly wipes the tears of m face, lifts my chin up and then pulls me in close, so that i feel safe but not trapped or overwhelmed and a smile comes over my face at how easy it is going to be to love Emma Swan.


	4. Caregiving

For 4 blissful months Emma was saved from any late night runs to the supermarket and any other various food places but in the last 5 months of Regina's pregnancy she had cravings like crazy and there was 5 that stuck out to Emma, for her effort to get them and how they shocked her.

\----------------------------------------------

It's 4 am on the saturday morning, the day thats meant to be my sleep in day when I got woken by a shaking of my shoulders.

"mmhmm" 

I mumble confirming that I'm awaking.

"You know last month when we went to Boston and you had those artery blocking monstrosities? When does that restaurant open?" 

I roll my eyes at her expected teasing of my diet while nodding in recognition of past events and then answer wearily as I sense an early morning craving run.

"8 am. Why?"

Regina gives me her dazzling smile and I'm done for so I sigh out.

"What do you want me to get you?"

Regina leans over kisses me full on the lips before answering.

"Can you drive there now and convince them to make those monstrosities earlier than they do so I can get them by lunch time?" 

I'm stunned by her food request and make that known. 

"You want chilli cheese fries?! This I have to see!"

I throw on some pants and shoes, grab my keys and then rush out the door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's ultimate family dinner night as I like to call it and ultimate family being my parents and brother, Henry and Regina and myself. Regina is struggling to bring all the food plates in so I rush to help her, she glares at me and reluctantly lets me help her.

After a dinner filled with mess from my almost 2 year old brother, to which Snow glances apologetically at Regina and Regina just laughs off, and chatter between Henry and my father about sword fighting, he's using a metal training one now but despite all the action from Regina has been quite hard pressed. 

Regina stands up to play the perfect hostess but I get up quicker and beat her to the punch of collecting the dirty dishes but I've barely taken a quarter of the dishes to the kitchen when Regina snaps out.

"Emma, go buy me some apple juice."

Leaning on the kitchen bench I reach over to open the fridge where I find lots of freshly squeezed apple juice and Regina jumps in to answer the question I haven't even asked yet.

"Baby is sick of my apples but still wants apple juice." 

I raise my eyebrow but still go and get my keys.

"I'm going to the store for Regina's cravings anyone want to come with." 

My dad and henry jump up and follow me outside as I hear Snow ask,

"The baby doesn't crave apple juice that isn't yours, what's wrong?

and Regina answer.

"I needed some space, she treats me like an invalid. I'm not, I can do household things."

I sigh feeling dejected and reach the car where Henry asks to drive.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina and I are at Granny's for lunch, when Ruby comes over to take our order.

"I'll have my usual grilled cheese and fries."

I say to which both Regina and Ruby roll their eyes at. Than Regina says her order and both Ruby and I are completely stunned.  
"I'll have your ice cream sundae with all toppings and extra of everything." 

I try to think of a comment to poke at her meal choice like she does at me but I'm still too stunned. However Ruby comes out of shock and takes a careful jab at Regina.

"A dessert first kinda day? Never see you mess with your perfect schedule."

Regina just smiles and then rubs her belly as she answers.

"Nope, It's a dessert only kinda day."

Ruby goes to take another order and I'm still in shock.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a Saturday, a very hot Saturday so the whole ultimate family are at the manor. Henry and my dad are practising sword fighting, me alternating between joining in and making sure my brother is still asleep under the tree in the shade. And my mum and my wife are inside gossiping like high school teenagers. I'm involved in a three way sword fight when Snow comes out and asks.

"Can you help Regina and I look for these special organic lemons Regina brought." 

We put down our swords and go inside. Henry sighs.

"Mum, theres lemons in the fruit bowl, I've never scene anything but apples in the fruit bowl."

Regina snarls in frustration.

"Not those ones, and I ate all the apples from that bowl yesterday."

We all look for a good 30 minutes looking in every room in the house with me rushing to get to some draws before others do and get scared for life. We even look outside and still no luck, well all come back inside the kitchen now with my brother in tow and like the teenager he is, Henry whines.

"Why can't we just use the lemons in the bowl." 

Before Regina can go on a hormone induced rant I remember something she did the other day.

"Did anyone check the freezer?" 

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy except for Regina who says.

"Damn baby brain!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

It's 1 am and I'm just about to leave the station when I get a call from Regina.

"I can't sleep so I was going to watch a movie but now I want that blasted snack you always have that stinks up the microwave."

I sigh but have no time to say anything as she keeps on talking.

"There is none of the ingredients at home I know you keep a stash at the station can you bring it home."

I sigh again as I turn to the sink where there is a dirty bowl that used to contain the last of my stash. I try to think of a good way to tell her and come up empty so just let the words flow.

"I finished my stash tonight can it wait till morning." 

I hear the tell tale hump and resign myself to the drive to portland as none of the shops are open.

"You've been wanting be to try that silky snack for years this may be your only chance, baby wont want it in the morning, baby wants it A.S.A.P"

I lock up as she says this and am in the car once she finishes.

"Okay I'll be an hour." 

I'm extremely happy when it takes me 20 minutes instead of half an hour to get to the nearest store, I run in grab 5 packets of microwave popcorn and 5 packets of reese's pieces, pay and then I'm on my way back hoping to make good time, again.


End file.
